Idiot à l'annonce!
by NoirCristal
Summary: Série de plusieurs histoires courtes avec notre couple yaoi préféré. 3: Neji entend une conversation de Sasuk et Naruto. Puis des gemissement... Pourquoi Naruto ne veut plus le faire avec Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : NoirCristal

Titre du One-shot ou drabble : Idiot

Rating : K

Genre : Général, romance et humour

Note : Je compte écrire de nombreux drabbles (Ou One-shots) Ils seront tous à l'affilée, comme des chapitres et une seule même histoire ! 

* * *

_Idiot_

* * *

Je cours dans les rues de Konoha de toute ma vitesse. Ce que je fuis ? Cette image obsédante qui me trotte dans la tête depuis que je l'ai vu faire… ça.

Arrrrggg ! Je ne dois pas y penser non ! Mais… il… comment… ose-t-il… faire…CA ?

Je courrais le plus loin possible de ce champ de malheur où le soleil avait joué avec ses cheveux noirs… Rendant l'action encore plus… étrange, voir sensuelle !

Bon reprenons. Moi je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki et là si je cours et que je suis autant choqué, c'est parce que j'ai vu mon coéquipier et rival dans une situation des plus… étrange ? Je ne sais même pas comment la nommer.

Je m'arrêtais d'un coup dans ma course, m'attirant les regards étonnés des villageois.

Il me semblait… Mais oui ! Ino m'en avait parlé une fois ! Attendez… sa phrase était… Oui c'est ça !

« Ecoute bien Naruto, il y a autre chose que le combat qui apporte du plaisir ! Tiens regarde tu vois cette position ? Elle apporte une facilité de mouvement qui te permet de mieux ressentir ce que tu fais avec tes doigts. Je n'en reviens pas que je te parle de ça… Tu ne vas rien y comprendre ! »

Et c'était un fait, je n'y avais rien compris. Jusqu'à ce jour maudit où Uchiha Sasuke, dans un champ sous le soleil, avait fait la même chose. Je revoyais ses doigts… bouger….

Arg ! Non, je n'en reviens pas ! Comment a-t-il put faire CA ? En plein soleil, à la vue de tous ?

Je me calmais doucement, me disant que de toute façon ce n'était pas si grave… mais je devais lui demander.

La soirée passa et la nuit aussi. Je ne dormais que très peu, toutes mes pensées dirigées vers Sasuke. Cette position… Oui c'était bien la même. Il avait eut cette facilité de mouvement et son bassin… Ce mouvement rapide mais aussi sec !

Incroyable, je n'en revenais toujours pas !

Le lendemain, j'arrivais en avance au pont où avaient lieux nos rendez-vous. Je suis arrivé avant Sasuke puis je l'ai vu venir vers moi. J'ai déglutit et je l'ai fixé en silence. Surtout ses mains. J'ai regardé ses mains longtemps… J'espère qu'il n'a rien remarqué. Ensuite, c'est Sakura et Kakashi qui sont arrivés mais je n'ai pas fait trop attention. On a eut une mission de rang D mais bon, j'avais trop de chose dans la tête pour me plaindre.

Nous sommes le soir et je n'ai toujours pas parlé à Sasuke. J'aimerai savoir pourquoi il a fait ça. Une mission peut-être ? Non, si c'était une mission, on aurait été au courant, moi et Sakura. Donc il fait ça pour lui-même ? C'est possible… On voit aux mouvements précis qu'il à l'habitude de le faire.

Donc…

« Naruto ça va aujourd'hui ? Tu es bizarre… »

Je me tournais vers ma coéquipière et lui répondis, encore dans mes pensées :

« C'est rien Sakura. Rien du tout. »

Puis je me tournais vers Sasuke et lui dis :

« Sasuke, ça te dit de venir manger chez moi ce soir ? »

Là je crois que j'en ai étonné plus d'un. Tous en fait. Sakura me fixait comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre, Sasuke avait le regard fixe et Kakashi les yeux qui pétillaient… Je me demande pourquoi ?

« Okay. »

Ouf il a accepté. Sait-il de quoi je veux lui parler ? Veut-il en parler ? On verra bien…

Nous sommes chez moi et nous mangeons des ramens que j'ai fait cuir avec amour. J'ose alors commencer à parler :

« Sasuke, je t'ai vu hier après-midi, pendant que tu… heu… tu vois quoi ! »

Il blêmit rapidement et je me dis alors que j'ai bien fait d'en parler. Il n'a pas l'air si sûr de lui pour ce qu'il a fait.

« Tu comptes le dire aux autres ? »

« Non, non ! Mais je voulais savoir… »

« Oui ? Crache le morceau idiot ! »

« Ben… pourquoi tu cueilles des fleurs ? C'est pour chez toi ? En plus t'avais l'air habitué alors… »

« … Tu m'as vu cueillir des fleurs ? … »

« Ben oui… »

« … »

« Sasuke ? »

« Idiot. »

C'est bizarre, il est tout rouge ! J'ai loupé quelque chose ?


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : NoirCristal

Titre du One-shot ou drabble : Idiot 2

Rating : K

Genre : Général, romance et humour

Note : Je compte écrire de nombreux drabbles (Ou One-shots) Ils seront tous à l'affilée, comme des chapitres et une seule même histoire ! 

Alors… ce qui est le meilleur dans ce monde, je crois bien que c'est… et bien justement ! J'hésite encore ! Qu'est ce qui est le meilleur ?

Heu…

Ben pour faire court, je me retrouve dans un dilemme plus qu'embêtant.

Je suis là, devant eux et j'hésite. Lequel je préfère ? Il y a bien lui… avec cette noirceur… ce froid et chaud dans ma bouche…

C'est sur qu'il a des arguments très convainquant… Et puis l'autre. Lui il est plutôt blanc, avec un peu de chaleur aussi… Très épicé. Je les regarde encore un moment avec délice. En fait… je goûterais bien aux deux mais est-ce qu'ils seront d'accord ?

- Bon Naruto dépêche toi et choisi !

Tien ça c'est Sasuke. Il opterait sûrement pour que je le choisisse le premier. Très bien…

- Ouai Naruto bouge toi un peu !

Et là c'est Neji. AAAAHHHH c'est fou ! Je ne sais vraiment pas lequel choisir !

Si je prends le premier, c'est Sasuke qui sera content… Et puis moi aussi c'est sûr. Je me rappel encore de ce goût amer qu'il avait. En plus ça glissait super bien dans ma bouche la dernière fois ! Et puis ce liquide après… Pour le décrire… je dirais que c'était âcre mais passionnant. Intéressant mais aussi puissant.

Ah mais il y a Neji aussi. C'est très difficile comme choix… Parce qu'avec Neji, je me rappel que la dernière fois que je lui ai dit non il m'a fait la tête pendant une semaine. Et puis comme il m'invite lui aussi… et que c'est chez lui… je devrais lui dire oui.

Dur dilemme.

Je regarde ces deux merveilleux spécimens face à moi, rougissant sous les regards énervés de mes deux… amis.

Mais je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Il n'y a que moi pour me mettre dans une telle situation !

Je baisse doucement les yeux, les fixant sur mes chaussures et je commence à parler :

- Erm… Je peux… les deux ?

Je les regarde ensuite avec des yeux que je sais craquant. Ils vont capituler c'est sûr je le sais je le sens !

Ils se fixent silencieusement et s'approchent alors de moi. Mes yeux s'écarquillent comme ils avancent toujours de plus en plus près. Je reculerais bien mais… je dois savoir s'ils acceptent. Je déglutit et regarde d'abord les yeux noirs de Sasuke. Si noir…

Il a l'air d'être d'accord. Ouf… Je sens que je vais adorer !

Puis je regarde les yeux de Neji. Blanc… Si blanc…

Lui aussi à l'air d'accord !! YEEEAAAAAHHHH j'ai les deux rien que pour moi !!

Ah merci Sasuke, merci Neji, je sais que vous devez avoir du mal à accepter cela… mais je ne peux décidément pas choisir entre vous deux…

- Bon allons-y alors… Murmure Sasuke toujours en me fixant presque chaudement. Il à l'air un peu en colère… C'est de savoir qu'il est à égalité avec Neji qui lui fait ça ?

D'ailleurs, Neji me fixe de la même manière ! Presque je vais rougir s'ils n'arrêtent pas.

- Okay… marmonne le Hyuuga.

J'ai gagné !!

On prend les deux ramens et on va chez Neji pour manger tranquillement.

Ouf j'ai eu chaud. Un peu plus et je n'en avait qu'un seul. Là au moins j'ai la totale.

Oh… Qu est-ce que je vois ? Sasuke et Neji se fixent d'une drôle de manière depuis tout à l'heure. Violement comme si ils voulaient chacun une chose et que l'autre l'en empêchait… Je me demande ce que c'est…

Bof de toute façon j'ai mes deux ramens alors…

Vous aimez les ramens ? Xd


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : NoirCristal

Titre du One-shot ou drabble : Idiot 3

Rating : K

Genre : Général, romance et humour

Note : Je compte écrire de nombreux drabbles (Ou One-shots) Ils seront tous à l'affilée, comme des chapitres et une seule même histoire ! 

Neji marchait tranquillement dans la forêt lorsqu'il entendit une conversation pour le moins étrange. Il reconnut les voix de Sasuke et Naruto… Ils semblaient se disputer… Comme un vieux couple. En comprenant le sujet de la conversation des deux hommes, il pâlit et se cacha derrière un arbre, se concentrant sur son ouïe :

- Non.

- Non ? Répéta le jeune brun, ébahi.

- Ben oui, j'ai dis non. Fier de lui, Naruto fixait Sasuke droit dans les yeux. Il avait enfin osé lui dire non. Après tous ces mois… Il avait, ENFIN, osé dire non. Le blond observa attentivement la réaction de Sasuke. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte et une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard.

- Mais… Mais tu aimes ça non ?

- Ben oui ! Mais là… Ben je n'en peux plus… Avec toi, c'est chaque matin, chaque midi et chaque soir ! Comment veux-tu qu'après j'aime encore ça ? En plus à force j'ai trop mal….

- Tu as vraiment mal ? Poule mouillé… soupira le brun, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

- Hé ! Rigole pas, ce n'est pas toi qui est obligé d'être en dessous…

- Kukuku… Oui tu as raison, mais franchement je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt d'être au dessous… Après tout, c'est moi qui dois le faire…

- Mais heu… Grommela le petit blond, une expression boudeuse sur le visage.

Sasuke soupira et s'approcha du blond, lui touchant doucement la joue. Naruto écarquilla les yeux et le laissa faire, soupirant d'aise. Il aimait bien quand Sasuke le touchait ainsi. C'était maintenant une manie qu'ils avaient, de se toucher pour vérifier que l'autre allait bien… C'était depuis ce fameux matin… ce matin là, où Sasuke était venu le voir…

Il était venu devant sa porte et avait toqué. Comme d'habitude, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé mais la demande de Sasuke de l'accompagner dans la forêt avait éveillé la curiosité de Naruto.

Il l'avait suivit et il ne le regrettait pas. Ils étaient sortis de la forêt, les joues rougis et les yeux brillants. Naruto boitait légèrement mais au bout de plusieurs heures, il ne sentait plus rien. Un avantage à porter Kyûbi en lui…

Et depuis, ils retournaient dans la forêt, à toute heure de la journée. Ils s'étaient… _énormément…_ rapprochés…

Naruto soupira. Il observa une nouvelle fois son compagnon et se mordit la lèvre, réfléchissant. C'est sûr que s'ils le refaisaient maintenant… Il aurait encore mal après mais… après tout… Le visage de Sasuke, ses grands yeux qui le fixaient avec… cette expression de… il ne savait comment le dire. Ses yeux étaient juste trop mignons.

Il acquiesça finalement.

Sasuke eut un sourire de victoire. Il attrapa la main du blond et l'entraîna à sa suite dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Il ne fallait pas qu'on les voit.

Neji, plus pâle que jamais, décida de les suivre. Il arriva seulement quelques minutes après eux sur les lieux. Et la première chose qu'il entendit, ce fut un gémissement de Naruto. Il se figea. Mon dieu… Ils étaient vraiment en train de… Il déglutit difficilement, attentif à tous les bruits. Pas qu'il était un voyeur mais… Il voulait vraiment être sûr que ce n'était qu'un effet de son imagination. Oui, c'était cela. Juste son imagination.

Il enclencha son Byakugan et se concentra sur les deux silhouettes. Il les vit, toutes les deux très proches, trop proches. Sasuke au dessus de Naruto, celui-ci lui agrippant les épaules. Ils se fixaient droit dans les yeux… Neji pouvait voir que le chakra du blond semblait tout chamboulé.

- Hannnnn Sasu… ke ! Je… n'en…. Peux plus !

- Encore un peu… Naruto.

- Mais… ça fait… mal ! Ghhh…

- Bientôt… Je vais….

Neji arrêta son Byakugan et se sauva en courant. Il avait chaud. Ce n'était pas possible… ces deux là étaient vraiment amant !

Sasuke se redressa finalement, les joues rougis par l'effort. Naruto resta au sol, les yeux fermés. Il avait encore craqué. Bon sang, il était bon pour une nouvelle douleur aux reins. Mais en voyant le sourire heureux de Sasuke, il sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Avec ces séances d'entraînements, ils étaient devenus encore plus proches.

Bon, on ne l'y reprendrait plus à être le cobaye d'un Uchiha en mal d'apprendre à maîtriser son Sharingan.

- Merci Naruto… Murmura le brun, le souffle court.

- Putain j'ai mal…

- Pardon… Mais il faut une grande proximité et un mélange des chakras parfait… Cette position est la meilleure…

- Hn…

Dans Konoha, un Hyuuga marchait au radar, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Sasuke avait eu le blond avant lui ! Il jura et pénétra dans son appartement, encore profondément choqué.

Héhé, qui a deviné qu'il s'agissait d'un entraînement ?


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : NoirCristal

Titre du One-shot ou drabble : Idiot

Rating : K

Genre : Général, romance et humour

Note : Je compte écrire de nombreux drabbles (Ou One-shots) Ils seront tous à l'affilée, comme des chapitres et une seule même histoire ! 

Naruto soupira de bien-être en refermant la porte de son petit appartement. Il s'avança jusqu'à son petit salon, qui faisait également office de petite cuisine et de petite chambre. Une petite maison en somme… Il se posa tranquillement sur son canapé, laissant sa tête reposer sur le bord, ses bras tombant près de lui. Il était exténué. Vraiment cette journée l'avait achevée. Et il devait en plus être chez Sasuke dans une petite demi-heure. Soupirant de découragement, il se redressa et alla prendre une douche, toutes ses pensées tournées vers ses amis. C'était toujours comme cela, il n'arrivait pas à faire le vide, jamais, sauf en présence de Sasuke.

Étrange non ?

Il sortit finalement de la petite cabine de douche, manquant tomber en glissant sur le sol mouillé. Il se rattrapa de justesse et s'avança dans le salon, avec juste une serviette autour des hanches. Il chercha en vain dans son petit logis des habits propres à enfiler mais n'en trouva pas. Finalement, il dénicha un pantalon noir et un débardeur noir lui aussi. Soupirant mentalement, il se résolu à les enfiler, inconscient de la beauté qu'il dégageait habillé ainsi. Les vêtements noirs mettaient en valeur sa peau tannée par le soleil et le moulaient parfaitement.

Se dévisageant un instant dans son miroir, il eut une moue boudeuse, se préférant malgré tout en orange. Il prit ensuite sa sacoche à Kunai, qu'il fixa tranquillement et hésita à mettre son bandeau de Konoha autour du front. Pourquoi ne pas le mettre autour du cou pour une fois ? Il le noua donc négligemment autour de son cou et enfila une veste orange que L'Ero-sennin lui avait donnée une fois avec un clin d'œil farceur. Une fois totalement prêt, il sortit de son appartement et s'engagea dans la rue. Mais rapidement, de nombreux regards se fixèrent sur lui et une rumeur se propagea dans le village. Naruto se figea en entendant un petit garçon dire à sa mère en le montrant du doigt :

« Regarde Maman c'est le Yondaime ! Il n'est pas mort ! »

Le blond déglutit et continua d'avancer, plusieurs questions se bousculant dans ses yeux bleus. Est-ce que les villageois allaient faire le lien ? C'était vrai que depuis un moment déjà Naruto savait qui étaient ses parents. Pourtant il n'avait rien dit à personne. Peut-être parce que cela ne les concernaient pas. Il arriva finalement chez Sasuke. Il toqua doucement et attendit que le brun vienne lui ouvrir. Il attendit… attendit. En vain. Il soupira doucement avant de dire haut et fort :

- Sasuke je rentre.

Et il tourna la poignée. Il pénétra donc dans l'appartement du brun, cherchant celui-ci. Il le découvrit alors dans son canapé. Sasuke dormait à poing fermé. Ses mèches brunes tombaient sur ses joues pâles, ses longs cils faisant ressortir le grain fin de sa peau. Naruto se rapprocha du brun, le détaillant avec toujours plus de précision.

Sasuke portait un haut noir moulant et un pantalon noir moulant aussi. L'une de ses mains dépassait de l'accoudoir, pendant négligemment. Ses jambes étaient croisées au niveau des chevilles et il semblait au blond que Sasuke allait finir par tomber s'il restait trop longtemps dans cette position. Il prit alors une décision. Porter Sasuke sans le réveiller et l'emmener dans son lit où il pourrait mieux dormir.

Facile à dire… Dure à faire. Naruto prit alors conscience du corps du brun. Comment pouvait-il le porter sans que celui-ci ne se réveil ? Sachant qu'il s'agissait d'un ninja… avec un corps d'homme. C'est-à-dire musclé… grand… fort.

Et dire que lui n'était que fin, musclé mais pas trop… pas grand… Soupirant doucement Naruto se morigéna et décida d'utiliser la méthode :

« Sac à patate »

…

Dans l'appartement du brun retentit alors un hurlement. Sasuke venait de se réveiller, le visage contre les fesses fermes du blond. Celui-ci rentra la tête dans ses épaules et par peur de la colère de Sasuke, il le balança sur le lit en vitesse avant de déguerpir aussitôt. Sasuke resta seul sur son lit, totalement abasourdi. Il venait de se passer quoi là… ?

Mission échouée.

Une semaine plus tard, le blond décida d'aller voir Sasuke. Le brun n'ayant rien dit sur ce qu'il s'était passé, Naruto pensait en avoir définitivement fini. Et là… Il se reproduisit la même chose. Le brun dormait tranquillement sur son canapé, un petit sourire mignon sur ses traits. Naruto l'observa un moment en silence avant de prendre la décision de le ramener dans son lit. Et pour cela il voulut utiliser la méthode :

« Lancer de Sasuke »

Le but était simple. Faire apparaitre un bon nombre de clones, ceux-ci se plaçant à la queue leu-leu du canapé au lit du brun en faisant deux lignes. Le principe étant de se faire passer Sasuke de clone en clone. Fier de sa trouvaille le blond mit donc son plan à exécution. Un clone attrapa le brun par les pieds, un autre par les bras. Naruto supervisait la manœuvre :

-Allez à Unnnn deuuuux troiiiis ! Lancé !

Et les deux clones balancèrent le brun à deux autres clones. Mais durant le lancé, le brun se réveilla. Il se mit donc à gigoter en l'air et les deux clones ne purent le retenir. Dans un pouf ceux-ci disparurent, de même pour Naruto. Sasuke se retrouva vautrée au sol, totalement ahuri. Il venait de se passer quoi là… ?

Mission échouée.

Une nouvelle semaine plus tard, la même scène se reproduisit. Naruto toqua… plusieurs fois… En pure perte. Mais cette fois avant d'entrer dans l'appartement du brun, Naruto y réfléchit à deux fois. Toutefois il décida d'aller voir si le brun ne dormait pas encore. Peut-être qu'il ne l'avait tout simplement pas entendu. Et là… Il découvrit Sasuke endormit sur son beau canapé noir. Un canapé vraiment magnifique. Il était en cuir noir, bien rembourré. Naruto déglutit et décida alors d'emmener le brun sur son lit. Après tout, ils avaient une mission le lendemain et si Sasuke dormait mal il serait invivable.

La méthode :

« Porter le canapé »

Au vu de ses précédents échecs, il décida que bouger Sasuke était trop dangereux. Alors pourquoi ne pas bouger le canapé ? Fier de sa nouvelle trouvaille, Naruto fit apparaitre un clone et il lui fit signe de l'aider à porter le canapé. Donc ils se positionnèrent, soulevèrent le canapé et se mirent en marche. Ouf… ils allaient arriver quand… Naruto se prit le pied dans le tapis du brun et trébucha. Sous le choc son clone disparut et le canapé percuta violement le sol, réveillant par la même occasion le brun. De même, Naruto fit un joli vol plané sur le canapé où il écrasa… littéralement le brun. Brun qui le fixa un instant en silence avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres. Naruto resta figer un instant avant de se reculer d'un coup, de mettre une baffe au brun et de disparaitre dans un « pouf » retentissant.

Sasuke se tint la joue, fixant le vide. Il venait de se passer quoi là… ?

Mission échouée.

Les jours qui suivirent, Naruto observa très attentivement le brun. Mais celui-ci ne le regardait pas plus que d'habitude, restant égale à lui-même. Cela rassura le blond.

Puis… la même scène, encore, se reproduisit. Naruto se retrouva devant le brun qui dormait tranquillement dans son canapé. Pestant mentalement contre sa malchance, Naruto décida d'emmener le brun dans sa chambre. Après tout il était Naruto Uzumaki, le ninja qui n'abandonnait jamais. Alors… Il utilisa la méthode :

« Sasuke la mariée »

Il prit tendrement le brun dans ses bras et s'avança vers la chambre de celui-ci. Le brun nicha son visage dans le cou du blond, poussant un soupir d'aise. Ses mains s'accrochèrent instinctivement aux vêtements du blond et lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent finalement dans la chambre da Sasuke, celui-ci refusa tout net de lâcher Naruto. Le blond se tortilla… en pure perte. Il se retrouvait donc debout devant le lit du brun… et ne pouvait rien faire. Et là… son cerveau commença finalement à péter un plomb. Il eut un petit rire simple. Ce petit rire se transforma en rire hystérique, de plus en plus fort. Un rire de psychopathe.

Sasuke ouvrit doucement les yeux, dérangé dans son sommeil par un bruit étrange. Et là il vit qu'un malade mental poussait un rire diabolique tout en regardant le plafond de sa chambre. Se retenant de crier, le brun fixait Naruto, car c'était lui, qui le tenait dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée. Et là, le blond remarqua qu'il était finalement réveillé. Il le fixa un moment avant de le jeter violement sur son lit tout en hurlant :

- Bordel ! Mais… mais… RAAAAAAAHHH SASUKE t'es chiant ! Chiant ! Et encore plus chiant ! Tu m'énerves ! Voilà t'es content ? HEIN ? T'es CONTENT ? J'en ai marre !

Et dans un « pouf » il disparut. Et Sasuke resta là… Immobile sur son lit. Il venait de se passer quoi là… ?

Mission échouée.

Un petit commentaire pour une auteur dépressive?


End file.
